Rising From the Ashes
by candyish12345
Summary: Sally was a kid abused, sad, and only had May, the crazy old witch lady that lived in the broken down house. Then it all changed. She wakes up in a different time and place. Not to mention body, but being the last sparkling is hard. Although with her big brother Bee, how hard can it be? But will they ever find out how broken she really is, and can someones fix her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello i would like to thank you for taking this time to read my story. If you see something misspelled or messed up please tell me. DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN TRANSFOMERS i only own sally and may.

Sally was walking down the street, thinking to her self if she had to home tonight. Maybe she could go to the park, seeing as she had no seeing as the park was dangerous in the daytime hours, it would be insane to stay there at night. But what choice did she have?Her father came home early and found her moother in a rather bad position with the mail man,and she knew not to stay in the house after that.

She loved her mother, but it seemed that her mother did not care for her. Her mother just stood by and let her father beat her, it was sad really. She got between them this time only to have a bruised rib, black eye, and a sprung wrist. It was not the worst that happened to Sally. But she ran out of the house before anything else happened ; she was terrified for her mother but what 16-year-old girl would-could be that's strong.

Taking a beating would not be that bad but it was not like that. She did not want to die. It was that simple. Her dad looked as if he could kill,and when it boiled down to it she was a survivor.

So taking off running when her fathers back was turned seemed like the ideal way to do just that..Survive. No matter what happened to her, no matter how many homes she went to, no matter how many names she has been called, no matter how much she was hurt she WOULD live. No matter what!

Maybe she could go to that one house. The one with the old woman with the cats. The children at school called her a witch, but she was always nice to Sally. She let her stay at her house and watch her favorite shows. The transformers were one of her favorites. May was really nice to her. So she would go there.

Sally did not know that that was the last night she would ever see she father agen She did not know that that was her last night she was going to be living with her family. She did not know that was the last night she would be human. That was the night she was going to get a new family and a new chance at life, love, and peace. That is if she would be strong for it, or maybe she would fall from all the pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I do not own transformers. This is my first transformer fanfction so please go easy on and review.**

Sally pulled her sweeter closer to her body as she approached Mays door. It was chilly at night, and with the harsh wind blowing in from the east, it looked like there might be a storm some time that night. Sally thought that she made the right chose going to May for help.

As Sally raised her hand to knock on the door it swung open. May was standing there wearing her brown hair up in a messy bun, and a blue flowing dress that went down to her ankles. With all the necklaces ,beads, and bracelets whenever she moved she made her own music. when one first saw her they would be stunned not by her beauty,but by her eyes. They were a shining icy blue color that was hard to look at.

Although, it seemed Sally was the exception to this rule. Sally loved the color of Mays eyes. When you first look at them they were cold, but if you looked deeper you could see the kindness, companion, and love just under the surface.

''Sally I've been looking you. I didn't know if you were coming over early or late , but it seems that I've guessed right.'' May said in her light alto voice.

''Like you always do , how did you do it this time?" Sally asked not really expecting an answer.

''Woman's intuition, Love. Now come in out of that dreaded weather.''May said as she pulled Sally inside of the house.

It was warm in the house. The house was lit in a soft glowing of candles. The inside of the house had a blue sofa, a light blue carpet,and the coffee table with the blue and gold linings tied it all together. It was small, but really beautiful.

''Thank you. Your the only one who cares,'' Sally whispered. She always was a quite child, it was really noticeable when she had a reason to talk , but rather stay silent **and** just listen.

''Love, you know that's not true. You may not notice it now, but you will later.''

''Why are you always being cryptic with me?"

"Because you know how much fun it is,"she said leading Sally to the sofa and pulled her face up to look at the damage.

''It's nothing, don't worry about it okay.'' Sally said as she pulled her face away from Mays probing fingers.

''Love if you could go away from this would you,'' she asked as she led Sally head to her lap to brushed hair.

''What do you mean?" Sally asked as she tried to lift her head up, but couldn't because she wanted to remember the feeling of Mays hand running through her hair.

" What would you say if I could give you wanted most. If you could start over and have love and kindness that you deserve would you do it even if you had to say goodbye to your parents?''

"Maybe. I really don't know. I wouldn't want to leave you. You're the only one that cares for me. Besides where would I go? I have no place, nobody. Only you.''

'' That does not matter. If you could go someplace better WOULD you?" May demanded.

''Yes, I would.''

'' Good that's all I needed to hear,''and with that there was a blinding flash of blue light and Sally's world went black.

''Oh Primus, the kids going to hate me.'' May said to her self as she laughed to herself.

/ / / /

OK SO THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU liked it YOU HAVE A QUESTIONS JUST PM ME AND IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE PLEASE NOTIFY ME. PLEASE COMMENT.


End file.
